


As a kouhai

by Saku015



Series: Momotori Week 2014. [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: As a kouhai, Momo feels responsible for taking care of his beloved Ai-senpai while he is sick - with two worried  shark parents in the background.





	As a kouhai

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sick day.

Momo knew that something was wrong from the first look. Ai was pale, paler than usual, and shivers ran through his body. When he saw the look in Momo’s eyes, he gave him a weak smile.

”Ah, Momo-kun! Good morning!” He said, letting out a half laugh-half cough. He saw as Momo narrowed his eyes and he gulped – which was a really painful activity with the throbbing pain in his throat. A little groan left his lips because of the uncomfortable feeling.

”Ai-senpai, are you okay?” Momo asked with raised eyebrows. Of course, he knew the answer, but he did not want to be disrespectful.

”O-of course I am!” Ai said quickly, waving his hands in front of his face. ”What do you-” he started, but could not finish because of a wave of coughing.

Momo stepped to him, then turned him around and led him back to the bunk beds. Ai looked up at Momo, wanting to do a last desperate act, so he could go to practice as well, but the firm look in Momo’s eyes stopped him.

 

”WHAT?! What do you mean he is sick?!” Rin practically exclaimed, suddenly having the whole teams’ attention on him.

”Rin, calm down,” Sousuke said on his stoic voice, but Momo saw the worry in his eyes.

”This morning, he was pale, shivered, coughed and I think he has a sore throat as well,” Momo counted the symptoms on his fingers. 

Rin did not answer, only rushed out of the swimming pool with Sousuke marching in his heels. The tall boy was really surprised. He never would have thought that Ai meant that much for his best friend.

 

When they reached the door of the room, Rin lifted his hand up to burs the door open, but Sousuke grabbed it. Rin shot an angry glare at him, but the brown haired boy only shook his head. Rin sighed, then opened the door slowly.

”It looks like he is sick after all,” Sousuke whispered, looking at the sleeping boy on the bottom bunk. Rin walked there and brushed some hair out of Ai’s forehead. He was terrified when he felt how hot it was. ”Everything will be all right,” Sousuke murmured, hugging his waist from behind.

”I brought a damp cloth,” Momo said walking into the room. He went to the bed as well, then leaned down and put the cloth to Ai’s forehead. The small boy stirred, then opened his eyes. Momo smiled at him, though it was hard.

”Momo-kun…” Ai mumbled, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. It was clear that he was only half conscious.

”Everything is okay, Ai-senpai!” Momo said, kneeling down beside the bed and taking Ai’s hand into his. ”I just brought a wet towel, so we can cool your body down a bit.”

”Sorry for causing trouble,” Ai said weakly while squeezing Momo’s hand.

”’S nothing! You can pay me back with coming and hunting stag beetles with me after you had gotten better!” Ai did not answer to that, because he fell back asleep. Momo heard sniffing behind himself, so he turned back.

”You are such a good person, Momo!” Rin choked out while hiding his face in Sousukes’ neck. Said boy patted his back to calm him down.

Momo grinned up at them, then looked back at Ai, who slept peacefully. 

”As a kouhai, this is the least I can do.”


End file.
